This invention relates to a storage system, and more particularly a storage system of the type in which a series of movable storage units are selectively moved together and apart to form an aisle between adjacent storage units.
A mobile storage system typically consists of a number of storage units that are selectively movable relative to each other to form an aisle between an adjacent pair of storage units. The storage units are typically mounted to a pair of spaced apart rails, and each storage unit includes a carriage having wheels that are movable on the rails. Each storage unit includes a drive motor that is responsive to commands input from an operator, so as to provide movement of the storage unit on the rails. In the prior art, the number and spacing of the storage units are selected relative to the length of the rail such that a single aisle having a predetermined width can be created between any selected adjacent pair of storage units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage system that is configured and arranged to enable the storage units to be positioned such that a pair of aisles can be formed between two spaced apart sets of adjacent mobile storage units, in order to provide access to two different sets of storage units at any one time. It is a further object of the invention to provide a mobile storage system that enables the storage units to be positioned so as to provide a single, relatively wide aisle between an adjacent pair of storage units, so as to enable a relatively wide object to be positioned between the storage units, such as a wheelchair, a filing cart, etc. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a storage system which is operable in response to certain criteria to maintain a certain aisle or aisles open when an operator wishes to create an aisle between a different pair of storage units.
In accordance with the present invention, a mobile storage system includes a number of mobile storage units that are movable toward and away from each other to selectively form an aisle between adjacent storage units. The storage units are arranged to define a maximum aisle space within the mobile storage system, which is capable of forming a single aisle between an adjacent pair of storage units or a number of aisles between several adjacent pairs of storage units. A control arrangement is operable to control the position of the storage units relative to each other, and is operable to position the storage units in response to user commands so as to form one or more aisles between the storage units. The control arrangement is operable to form either a single aisle between an adjacent pair of storage units using the maximum aisle space, or a number of aisles between a several adjacent pairs of storage units system by distributing the maximum aisle space between at least two aisles located between at least two adjacent pairs of mobile storage units.
The control arrangement may include a surveillance unit configured to monitor the presence of an object within the aisles, and is responsive to the surveillance unit to prevent movement of the storage units between which an aisle is located when an object is present in the aisle. In addition, each storage unit includes an actuator that is selectively operated by a user to cause relative movement between the storage unit and an adjacent storage unit to form an aisle therebetween. The actuators and the control arrangement may be configured such that, when each actuator is initially actuated, an aisle having a width less than the maximum aisle space is formed between the storage unit and an adjacent storage unit. When each actuator is subsequently actuated after the initial actuation, an aisle having a width equal to the maximum aisle space is formed between the storage unit and an adjacent storage unit.
The control arrangement may be configured such that, when creating an aisle between an adjacent pair of storage units when a pair of aisles are present between two other adjacent pairs of storage units, one of the aisles between the two other adjacent pairs of storage units is closed based on one or more predetermined criteria. The predetermined criteria may be a user defined designation, or may be a characteristic such as the frequency of use of the aisles such that the more frequently used aisle remains open and the less frequently used aisle is closed.
The invention also contemplates a method of operating a mobile storage system including a number of movable storage units, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.